Disconnected
by Nights Sleepless
Summary: During the end of Unleashed. What if after turning on the light, Olivia called Peter?


Hey! It's me. I know, long time, so see. I've had the worst case of writers block. BUT, with the new episodes, I've had plenty of ideas. This being one of them, obviously. It's set at the end of Unleashed. When Olivia turns the light on. I was sitting there, yelling at her to call Peter. She didn't. So I made her :)

P.s. Shhh! I haven't seen Bad Dreams yet, so no spoilers in the reviews! I'm saving it to watch with mi madre this weekend.

* * *

She rarely slept with the light on. Only when she was lying in the dark, that tingly complete fear feeling filling her. Where her eyes dart around the room, jumping at every noise and sinking further into the bed. Sometimes Rachel would come and turn the light off, probably thinking she fell asleep with it on. So, Olivia would feign sleep, taking peeks at her sister. Just seeing her sister made Olivia feel safer.

But tonight, she didn't want to see her sister. Olivia is struggling on denying it, but ever since Peter called Rachel, she hasn't been able to look at her sister the same. She keeps staring at her, wondering if Rachel feels more for Peter than just friends. If Rachel will make the first move. If it'll go farther than just boyfriend and girlfriend. _Oh my God, what if they get married?!_ Biting her tongue, she closed her eyes tight. She was jumping to conclusions. Freaking out.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard the house creak and they snapped open. Groaning, she pulled the blanket closer to her and she surveyed the room. No serial killers ready to turn her into a mannequin. No human-made monsters ready to insert their tiny monster babies into her. Just Olivia, the dark, and the phone next to her bed.

The phone.

She shifted so she could stare at it. Who would she call at one in the morning? Not Charlie, who was probably fast asleep with his girl after today's events. Nearly dieing and all. No way would he want her to call him, waking him up, because she was scared. As previously mentioned, not Rachel. She was in the other room, and beside Olivia couldn't bring herself to even consider her has an option. It unnerved Olivia to find that she really didn't have anyone to call.

_Maybe I'll just tough it out._

The wind blew against the house, causing it to groan. Somewhere a door sounded like it was being shut. Olivia had the phone in her hand, dialing a number, faster than it took the house to settle.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello?" Oh God, he sounded exhausted! Did she just wake him up? What if he gets mad at her? What if he asks about Rachel?

"Um..." _Good thinking Olivia. Let him know what's what right off the bat._

"Olivia?" He sounded surprised. "Don't tell me we have another case already?!"

"No, no case, Peter," she assured him, her voice low and small.

"What's wrong?" Her grip on the blanket loosened at just hearing the concern in his voice. Her memory instantly jumped back to the sewers. Standing next to him as that monster whirled around to growl/hiss/roar/whatever that was at them. The way he threw his arm out, shoving her back around the corner, putting himself between her and the monster in the process. She should have been afraid for her life. Afraid for Walters or Peters life. But all she felt was protected. Giddy. Confused.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," he repeated. "Okay... so..."

"I... I was... I was actually calling for Walter. Is he around?" It was stupid, and kind of petty of her. To use his own exact words the night before. Minus the Rachel, plus the Walter.

"Walter? You called at one in the morning. To talk to Walter."

"Yes... No? Why, does that bother you?" Oh God, she should stop while she's ahead.

"Yes, it does." He took on that light, playful tone she loved to hear. Because, let's face it, she's already accepted the fact that she loves a lot of things Peter does. His sarcastic remarks. That knowing grin he gave her when he asked if talking to Rachel bothered her. The way she would catch him watching her from across the room.

Her heart beat quickened and she sucked in a breath. Oh, did he hear her gasping like that? "And...and why is that?"

"Well, for one, you have to wake me up in the process. Second, I'll have to wake _him_ up. But, mostly, I'm a little jealous."

Her face must have jumped up by fifty degrees. Jealous? She hated the way she hoped he was just joking to cover up something he really meant. "Oh?" That's all she could manage.

"Mhmm. I'm not ashamed to admit it." Was he taking a stab at her?

"Well... that's good to know... I guess."

There was a moment of silence and Olivia held her breath. Why was it every time she talked to Peter, it was totally easy and relaxed. But when they veered in a direction that could in anyway confront their relationship, she clammed up and her mind went blank? "Olivia..." _God, even when he sighs my name, it sounds gorgeous!_ At the sudden thought, Olivia's breath hitched and she stiffened. No, professional. Her thoughts needed to stay professional. _Oh yeah, cause this was a professional call to begin with!_ "You there?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm here," she replied.

"Why _did_ you call?"

"I..." _I just thought I'd call to tell you I'm completely afraid of the dark right now. I don't have a teddy bear, so I was hoping I could use your voice instead. Oh? Why didn't I just ask Rachel? Well, you see sweetheart, I can't talk to her right now. Why? Well, because I'm too jealous to. I don't want you two to be friends. I want you all to myself. I don't want you to like her more than you like me. I don't want to see you every day and know that I can never have you. Did I already say I want you to myself?  
_  
She shut her eyes as tight as she could and rolled over onto her side. Curling into a ball, she pressed to the phone to her ear so close, she could hear him breathing. No, no, she was just tired. She didn't mean all those things. She was just exhausted, and freaking out. Stressed. They didn't mean anything. They never did.

"Olivia? You still there? If you fell asleep... well, that's just not fair."

"No! No, I'm awake. I called because... I'm... I'm afraid." Why the hell was that so easy to admit to him?

"Of what?" His tone took on a more concerned note and she cringed. _Make this hard on me, Peter. Please. Make me hate you.  
_  
"The... dark?" He sighed and then there was a moment of silence. Great. Now he thinks she's a complete girl. Afraid of the dark? She wasn't seven anymore! She was a grown woman. An FBI agent! A _badass_ FBI agent! Olivia should just hang up right now. Tell him she was joking and hang up. Maybe throw the phone at the wall so he can never call back.

"Me too."

"What?" She was completely caught off guard by his confession.

"After today, I'm afraid of the dark, too."

"I have my light on."

"I have to TV on... and I 'accidentally' left the bathroom light on." Olivia grinned widely, for the first time that day. How could she have thought Peter would think less of her? Or that he would ever do anything to hurt her? Purposely._ I think I trust him._ Then she crinkled her nose. _Well, no way,_ she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Thank you." It sounded stupid right now, but Olivia didn't care.

"No problem, Liv." She sighed and let her body relax. Until he spoke again. "Is Rachel there?"

"Why?" Wow. She really snarled that word.

"I was just wondering why you called me, instead of just going to go see her." He _had_ to ask. He just _had_ to put two and two together._ Had_ to realize he wouldn't have been her first choice.

"I didn't want to wake her?"

"But you'd wake me up?"

"You're right. Next time I won't call. I'm sorry." She tried to sound apologetic, but it came out angry.

"I was just asking, Livvie. Trying to get your mind off of what happened today. I wasn't saying don't call me... Seriously, Liv. You can call me anytime you get afraid again. I'll be there for you, promise." _Oh... my... God! Why the hell did he have to be so... so..._ She couldn't even finish the thought. If she just hated him... if he just was a complete jerk... maybe she wouldn't be envying her sister. Maybe she would be able to look at him and not wonder if he likes Rachel more than phone conversations. If maybe there was a way to make him hate Rachel. Never want to see her again.

"Thanks..." It sounded so flat, and half-hearted. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Peter... thanks." Better. _Lie to him, Olivia. Say goodnight, hang up the phone, and pretend like you're not having a break down wondering if you really do have feelings for him._

"So... you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Liv."

"Goodnight, Peter."

She hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed. After a moment of staring at it, her thoughts running so fast she couldn't understand them, she reached toward the lamp and turned it off. Suddenly the dark didn't look so frightening. It just looked depressing.

* * *

Tada! How'd I do? Sorry it was mostly dialogue, but then again, it _was_ a phone conversation.

And I'm totally hating on Rachel right now. I just look at her now, and it's like grr. During Unleased, I was sitting there thinking, _that monster better eat Rachel. If it doesn't, I will._

Hope you enjoyed it! Review, please!


End file.
